when Mutants and Time-lords collide
by HippieHobbitbaggens
Summary: what happens when a Mutant, bored of her life at school meets the doctor and finally gets the chance to go on the adventure that she has always dreamed abut? will involve references to the Phantom of the Opera later to support a story I am planing on in the future. Part 1 of my Doctor who series I am writing rated T to be safe. takes place after X-2
1. Run!

So I decided to start this story because i wanted to write a Doctor who story and I wanted an OC as his companion and I wanted her to be a mutant like from X-Men so here it is! please let me know if I can do anything better and keep in mind that i have only seen the first three X-men movies (which is what this is going to be based on) and a few episodes of some of the animated TV shows. this is going to be a series of stories that will go as long as I want them too or until I run out of ideas. Please review and let me know how i am doing!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Doctor Who or X-Men no matter how much I want to own them. they belong to BBC and Marvel comics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_when a character is thinking_

the rest should be obvious and if it changes at all I will mention it before the chapter begins

Christine's POV

As I walked out of Xavier's school for gifted children I sighed. not being able to leave very often because of my powers could make life boring sometimes. I am a mutant who not only has telekinetic powers but can also phase through things. thought my telekinetic powers were no where near the level of Jean's. all I could think was that i wished something exciting would happen. though I knew that most of the other Mutants did not agree with me, all they wanted was a normal life ( which w- Recoveryouldn't be that bad I guess at least then I wouldn't have to live in fear of the "Humans" as us mutants have taken to calling normal people without powers.) But all i wanted was adventure! I was not at the level to go with the X-men when they went anywhere except for when the school was attacked last year. "Christine!" called a familiar voice. I turned to see Rogue running over to me. "hey Rogue what's up?" I asked half heartedly. Rogue noticed this and said in her heavy southern accent "you've been thinking about trying to leave again haven't you?" "I need to go do something different and exciting Rogue!" I exclaimed. "I am bored staying here most of the time!". Rogue then gave me an answer i wasn't expecting "I understand I wish I could be normal sometimes."

we walked back to the dorms and talked about school work then we parted ways. I went back into my room and started reading a book that i had picked up a while ago and eventually fell asleep only to be woken up by a strange noise that was coming from outside.

I quietly walked through the walls and went to go check it out. There was a blue police box like they used to have in London. I knew that hadn't been there before. I was about to peek my head in the box when a man came out and saw me. "Hello I'm the Doctor could you tell me where and when I am?" he asked. "wait! when?!" I asked. " yes I happen to be a Time Traveler and this is my TARDIS" he said as he leaned against the box. "_alright he must be crazy." _I thought as i got ready to read his mind to see what was really going on. But before I could there was a loud cry that said "THE DOCTOR IS THE ENEMY OF THE DALEK AND MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" followed by multiple robotic voices screeching "EXTERMINATE!" "Well it would appear the Dalek are here and as of right now theres only one thing to do about it." The Doctor said. "what's that?" I asked "Run!" he yelled as he grabbed my hand and started to run.


	2. Powers revealed

So here's chapter 2! hope you enjoy it! So i noticed that i spelled my OC's name wrong in the first chapter and that should be fixed now. I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. i know that this hasn't been up for very long so there haven't been any reviews. but please let me know if you are enjoying this and if there's any thing i can improve upon. just try not to be rude about it. constructive criticism is good being rude is Bad and makes the authors sad. you get where I'm going with that right? so on to the next chapter ALLONS-Y!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Doctor Who or X-Men if you do not know who owns them i mentioned it in my first chapter and you can look it up as well if you want to but i promise that it wont have my name anywhere on there :(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_thinking_

Telekinetic conversations.

We ran so fast my mind could hardly keep up with what was going on. My heart was pounding and i was loving every second of it! this was much more exciting than what had been happening before. when suddenly we came to a dead end. "well i guess I wasn't thinking that one through now was I?" The Doctor said as he ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair. "but don't worry I'll think of something!" he said. "or we could just keep running." I said. "I wish we could but you see theres a wall there, are you really that thick? and i was starting to think you might be….." The Doctor started but before he could finish I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the wall.

To say the doctor was flabbergasted (I really love that word) would be an understatement. "you can go through walls?!" The Doctor finally managed to utter in disbelief as he checked the wall to see if it was some sort of trick. "yes I can now shouldnt we keep moving?" I asked ready to get going again. "nah that will have definitely thrown the Daleks off our trail and I'm very interested in your ability." he said as he pulled out a weird sort of stick thing. "abilities" I corrected. "and what is that" I asked as he seemed to start scanning me. "this is my sonic screwdriver don't worry it's completely harmless." he said then the first part finally sunk in. "wait you can do more?" he asked "yes" i said to him in his mind I then used my telekinetic powers to move some objects around leaving him stunned once more. "How is this possible?!" he said excitedly. "I'm a mutant." I explained. "some people say that Mutants aren't even human, but i don't see it that way. we just developed special gifts and we are feared and hated because of them." The Doctor suddenly got a grave look on his face. "you aren't out to destroy the normal humans are you?" he asked. "No, but there is a group that are who call themselves the brotherhood though their leader Magnito lost his powers in our last battle."

Just as we were about to further discuss the subject the Daleks had managed to find their way into the school. "time to run again… what's your name?" The Doctor asked as he got ready to flee again. "Christine" I answered. As we took off again I couldn't help but laugh. this was more exciting than when Logan was teaching us how to defend ourselves which was really saying something.

After running for a while I realized that i probably better make sure that Professor X knew of the situation "Professor X theres some robot things in the school!" "Yes I am Aware of that Christine" " I am with someone called the Doctor who seems to know about them." I then showed him the Doctor "Alright see if you can get him to my office we need to know more about them if we are going to try to fight them." "Alright" I answered then I started pulling the Doctor toward Professor X's office "this way" I yelled. "and were going to take a few shortcuts!" "well then Allons-y!" yelled the doctor.


	3. The Plan of Attack

**Alright so I have changed the story a bit for the people who read this already because i realized that this works better if it takes place between ****X-2**** and ****the Last Stand**** So here it is chapter 3. I don't think this one will be going on much longer because I'm getting close to the end of what I wanted to happen in fact the next chapter might be the last one before I move on to part 2. Most of the other parts should be longer because I will follow the story of the movies/ games/ books for the most part. the two other TV shows I know i want to do will have an original story line. i might even have a few where they return to X-men. if you have any ideas pleas let me know because I am open to ideas. :) thank you for reading and please let me know how im doing. I can't improve if I dont' know what needs to be Improved.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own X-Men or Doctor Who only My OC which I guess is as close as I'm going to get. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got to Professor X's office and found that Professor X had already gotten Logan and Storm there. "Hello you must be the Doctor, I'm Charles Xavier and this is Logan and Ororo. Christine tells me you know about these things that have made the sorry mistake of attacking my school." Professor X asked. "They are the Daleks, a race that only know anger and hate. Their whole purpose is to kill everything that is not a Dalek. They cannot be reasoned with. i thought I had destroyed them before but they keep coming back." The Doctor answered with a sad look in his eye as if recalling an agonizing memory. "Well then lets go kill them before they kill us." Logan said as he got his claws ready and started heading toward the door. "that won't work on a Dalke." the doctor informed "unless you can get close enough to their eye socket but that's much too dangerous."

"well lets get them outside so it will be easier to fight them." Storm said. "i can get them outside, if they try to attack me i can just phase through the floor." I said. "are you sure?" Professor X asked. I paused for a moment, these things could easily kill me if I made a single mistake. and no one would be able to help me. "yes." I replied. "I can't just let them go around the school and kill everyone." "very well then Logan go get the kids somewhere safe Ororo get outside and ready to attack Doctor you go with her I'll meet you out there. Christine be careful." "dont worry I will." i answered and started running off to find the Daleks.

It did not take me long to find them since they were talking extremely Loud "FIND THE DOCTOR AND EXTERMINATE!" "Doctor Who?" I asked hoping it would get their attention. "THAT IS THE HUMAN THAT WAS WITH THE DOCTOR!" "SHE WILL TELL US WHERE HE IS OR BE EXTERMINATED!" they yelled when they saw me. "wow so demanding, how about this, if you can catch me then I'll talk." I said with a smile as I took off running. "SHE KNOWS WHERE THE DOCTOR IS GET HER!" a Dalek yelled "_Good thing they really want to know where the Doctor is or this would be difficult_' I thought as I ran. I finally got outside and saw Storm, the Doctor and Professor X there. "you did say extreme cold would work right?' Storm asked while looking at the Doctor. "yes that should do it." The doctor said. "keep them talking and get out as soon as you can its going to get extremely cold.' she said as she went to hide. "they are coming!" I yelled.


	4. The Doctors new Companion

**So I was correct when I said this would be the final chapter. I had fun writing this (which is probably why its done already) and I am looking forward to writing the next story! please read and review so I know if there are people who are enjoying this story. and like I said if I know what i need to improve on then I can try to improve so if you have any suggestions please let me know. well on to the end of this story and maybe I'll get the first chapter of the next one up soon.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not Own X-Men or Doctor Who they belong to BBC and Marvel Comics.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stopped next to the Doctor and turned to face the Daleks as Professor X also went to hide. "Christine you need to go hide now!' the Doctor said to me. "No way what if you get into trouble you and need help? I know you think you don't need help but you are wrong!" I said and gave the doctor a look daring him to challenge me on this. Before he could retort the Daleks decided it was time to make an appearance. "IT IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE!" The one that I was now assuming was the leader of the group yelled and they fired a beam at the Doctor.

But before it could hit him I grabbed him and used my powers and it phased through us. "Good i was hoping that would work." I said. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED? WHY DID IT NOT WORK! EXPLAIN!" the leader said followed by a chorus of the other Daleks "EXPLAIN" I noticed it had begun to get cold. "Doctor." I whispers. "I know." he whispered back then pointed at his TARDIS. "I don't think we will explain well it was fun but we really must be going. Bye!" he said as we backed toward the TARDIS and we quickly ran inside. "EXTERMINATE!" Came the cry of the Daleks again.I couldn't hide the shocked expression I knew must be on my face when I looked around. "it's bigger on the inside." I said. "I love it when they say that." the Doctor said with a huge grin on his face. then suddenly it stopped. we looked outside and saw the plan had worked. they had been so focused on us that they hadn't noticed Storm making the temperature drop rapidly.

Later that day we had managed to fully dispose of the Daleks and everything would be returning to normal. I was disappointed. I had enjoyed the adventure even if it was dangerous. The Doctor would be leaving Traveling through Space and Time as he told me and i would be stuck here. I had started to day-dream of what it would be like to travel with the Doctor and his bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS. I could go to other planets that I never even knew existed, I could Go back in time and meet the Woman I was named after (I had been told her story was very interesting and that she had lived in a Opera house in Paris.) every day would be an adventure!

I looked out my window and saw the Doctor going inside his TARDIS. I ran over there as quickly as i could and Phased through the Door. "What did you think you were doing leaving without at least saying goodbye?" I demanded. "I wasn't going to leave yet. I was just checking something, though this is way more convenient than what I was thinking." He said. "what do you mean?" I asked. "remember what you said about how I need help even if I don't think I do?" he asked. "yeah." I answered. "well I was wondering If you would like to travel with me. i could have you back just a few minutes after we leave if you would like." he said. At that moment I got so excited I couldn't contain it. "YES! I would love to travel with you!" I answered as I jumped in excitement and Hugged the Doctor. "alright then Allons-y!" he said and we took off. And My life was changed forever.


End file.
